vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanao Ise
Summary Nanao Ise (伊勢 七緒, Ise Nanao) is the co-lieutenant of the First Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, and Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-A Name: Nanao Ise Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Reishi Manipulation Power Negation and Intangibility Cancellation via Shikai Attack Potency: Unknown | Large City level (Her Shinken Hakkyōken also ignores conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (She is at least capable of keeping up with Shunsui Kyoraku) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Durability: Superhuman | Large City level with Shinken Hakkyōken Stamina: Superhuman Range: Human melee with Zanpukto, Hundreds of meters with Kido. Intelligence: Nanao is skilled enough to perform low- and mid-level spells without incantation. Nanao claims she was appointed to her position as lieutenant solely due to her ability in Kidō. She is skilled enough to easily create intricate and advanced spells like Hakudan Keppeki within a small amount of time when given the right information. She was also skilled enough to quickly create a new seemingly more powerful hexagonal barrier to stop Haschwalth, despite stating it looks weaker, which he complemented her even more for because he would have to resort to a more violent method to break through it. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zanpakutō Shinken Hakkyōken (神剣•八鏡剣, Divine Blade, Sword of Eight Mirrors; Viz "Divine Eight Mirror Sword"): Shinken Hakkyōken is a holy sword held by the Ise family, a Shinto family. Because they are in charge of rites and rituals, the members of the family do not have their own individual Zanpakutō, instead the head of the house inherited and used Shinken Hakkyōken, which is passed down from generation to generation * Shikai:Shinken Hakkyōken takes the form of an ornate medium-sized bladeless sword with a flat end. Its "blade" is decorated with four inlaid diamonds, resembling the design commonly found on the wrapped hilt of a katana, and its forte possesses a tassel on either side. Instead of a tsuba, there is a ornate band guard covering an inch of the blade with tassels hanging from either side of it. The handle of Shinken Hakkyōken is only somewhat shorter than the "blade", and possesses two tassels attached to the ring at its end. * Shikai Special Ability: Purportedly, Shinken Hakkyōken has the power to take the power of a god into itself and disperse it off into the eight directions. The blade itself reflects the power of the godly opponent that its wielder is facing; when confronted by the sword while in the true form of his Quincy: Vollständig, Lille Barro was unable to even see it due to how the sword was reflecting Lille Barro's own light againt's him, and actually lost his left hand to a blow from the sword, despite having been able to phase through most of Shunsui Kyōraku's attacks prior to this. A blow from the sword results in Lille's own energy being dispersed in multiple directions at once. Nanao can also reflect attacks back at their users by holding the blade in front of her; when used against Lille's Trompete, a large blast of energy that destroyed most of the area in its path,Shinken Hakkyōken protected a thin strip of land while erasing a vertical section of Lille's body, causing him to disintegrate into energy shards. However, the energy attacks dispersed by the sword can harm Nanao herself if she is not careful. ** Bankai: Not Achieved Key: Base | Shikai Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shinigami Category:Female Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hax Category:Swordsmen